Such overrunning clutches for the transmission of higher forces are known. Usually, in such overrunning clutches, clamping ramps operatively connected to the rollers are arranged on the inner surface of the outer ring. It is also possible to arrange clamping ramps on the outer surface of an inner ring. The rollers are supported on a smooth shaft or a smooth inner ring or on the inner surface of a smooth outer ring. In such overrunning clutches for high forces, it is particularly the outer rings that must have an adequate thickness so that the required strength is assured. It is known to make these outer rings by sintering but the strength of such rings, however, particularly at the clamping ramps, does not always meet the requirements. It is also known, in particular, to broach the inner space with clamping ramps but this necessitates complex coordination measures in the production flow. In addition, during series production, an individual tool monitoring and detailed planning are required. By reason of the manufacturing method, the surface of the broached profile is not optimal and may have a striated texture that can increase the danger of fracture. In addition, a broaching tool has a short service life.
It can therefore be recapitulated that neither the sintered nor the broached rings, particularly, outer rings of overrunning clutches for high forces meet the requirements, particularly those of a cost-effective series production.